Clans
Clans is a simple way of creating towns together with your friends or other members of the server. You can ally with other clans or start a war against another. Packed with a bunch of features, it is a big but easy to use plugin. This plugin does not include a protection feature, the protection plugin is still GriefPrevention. More information about it will be seen in the following lines or with the command /clan. Joining Clans Once you are Member rank, you are able to join a clan. If you would like to join one, ask around, and a player with sufficient permissions will invite you. You can accept the invite with /accept or deny it with /deny. To gather more information about a clan, you can type /clan profile '. Once you have joined a clan, there are a few additional commands you can use. '/clan home will get you to the clan's base (If a clan home has been set). There, if avaiable, you can buy claims from the leader of the clan. You can also view the clan's bulletin board using /clan bb. For more commands, type /clan. Creating Clans Creating a clan costs $ 10,000 and requires the MemberPlus rank or higher. Use /clan create ' to create a clan. The tag will be displayed infront of your and your members names and may include colorcodes. The name of the clan will be displayed in '/clan list and is the official name of the clan. You can always change your tag for free using the command /clan modtag '. Once you have created a clan, you can start inviting players to it. This can be done with '/clan invite ', they can then either accept or deny your invitation. You can view your clan's members with '/clan roster. Once you have built up a base using the GriefPrevention claims system, you can set your base home there using /clan home set. If you aren't happy with the location of the home you can either re-set it with the same command or remove it with /clan home clear. Players can then get to your clan with /clan home. Your clan also has a bulleting board which can be accessed with /clan bb. If you are the leader of the clan or a member with sufficient permissions, you can write a message to the bulletin board using /clan bb '. Allies and Rivalries Once you have three or more members you can start creating alliances or rivalries with other clans using '/clan ally add ' or '/clan rival add '. Allies get their own ally chat which is avaiable with '/ally '. By setting another clan as a rival, you can earn KDR points (Kill Death Rate Points) by kiling them. Killing allies or clan members will give no points, killing neutral clans or players will get you one point and killing enemy clans will award 2 points. These can then later be transformed into money. Ranks Ranks are disabled by the maker of the plugin for now. Will be updated once added back in. Commands These commands are avaiable from everywhere. You can also list them by doing '/clan. General *'/clan' - List all of the commands avaiable. *'/accept' - Accept an invite. *'/deny' - Deny an invite. *'/clan create ' - Create a clan. *'/clan list' - List all of the clans on the server. *'/clan profile ' - Look up a clan's profile. *'/clan lookup ' - Look up a player's profile. *'/clan leaderboard' - View the clan leaderboard. *'/clan roster ' - View a clan's members. *'/clan kills ' - View a player's kills. Members *'/clan profile' - Look up your clan's profile. *'/clan lookup' - Look up your profile. *'/clan alliances' - View your clan's allies. *'/clan rivalries' - View your clan's rivals. *'/clan roster' - View your clan's members. *'/clan vitals' - View your clan's vitals. *'/clan coords' - View your clan member's coordinates. *'/clan stats' - View your clan member's stats. *'/clan kills' - View your kill count. *'/clan home' - Teleport to your clan's base. *'/clan bb' - View your clan's bulleting board. *'/ally ' - Send a message to the ally chat. *'/clan resign' - Leave the clan you are in. Leaders *'/clan ally add ' - Send an ally request to another clan. *'/clan ally remove ' - Remove an allied clan. *'/clan rival add ' - Start a rivalry with another clan. *'/clan rival remove ' - Stop a rivalry with another clan. *'/clan home set' - Set your clan's home. *'/clan home clear' - Clear your clan's home. *'/clan war start' - Start a clan war. *'/clan war end' - End a clan war. *'/clan bb ' - Add a message to your clan's bulletin board. *'/clan modtag ' - Change your clan's tag. *'/clan invite ' - Invite a player to your clan. *'/clan kick ' - Kick a player from your clan. *'/clan setrank ' - Set a member's rank. *'/clan trust ' - Trust a member. *'/clan untrust ' - Untrust a member. *'/clan promote ' - Promote a member to leader. *'/clan demote ' - Demote a leader to member. *'/clan disband' - Disband your clan